Pectus excavatum is a condition affecting a human rib cage which can result from a congenital disorder or injury. In some cases of pectus excavatum, physicians install hardware into a patient's ribcage to reshape the ribcage. Depending on the anatomy of the patient, current hardware solutions may be difficult to secure to a patient and to other hardware. Further, some solutions include devices that may require significant manual labor to properly install.